What Became of the Prince of Blood?
by Andrew the Pichu that has Fire
Summary: It is Halloween in the small town of Onett, and everyone is excited. Two of the three humans living in town are away, leaving only Andy to be chased by the villagers, as their holiday tradition goes. Though it seems that this kind, quiet human possesses a dark secret that may bring upon the town's ruin. One-shot, T for death, slight language, violence, and suicide. Happy Halloween.


**There are just no words. None can describe this psychoticness I have created. I got bored and decided to make a Halloween one-shots, and this is the result. I shall warn thee, this is a random/crazy/bloody story, a bit nonsensical, and to be blunt, a mindfuck. Honestly, this is the weirdest thing I've ever written, so expect to think "What the hell is this guy on?" during this. The human is based off my own person in my game, only he's a bit... you'll get it after a bit of reading. It's kind of a mix of all the games, not really just one in case you were wondering. I also gave some animals a bit of weird personalities based on how I think of them in my head, so that might explain some things. Characters also have multiple names, it's kind of explained, but not really. Again, this is random and has a bit of mystery, so you can think of some meanings and theories of all of it for yourself, I guess.**

**Aaaaaanyway, please enjoy this.**

**_DISCLAIMER: If I owned Animal Crossing, I would've made Wild World have all the events that the GC version had. That would be amazing._**

* * *

"Oh, hey there Andy, pthhpth.", a violet cat called out to a young man, who took to the activity of aiming rocks at the sky with his trusty slingshot. The ravenette swiftly released the leather band from his index finger and thumb, his misty orbs hidden by his square glasses seemed amused as he struck a bright balloon down, attached to a white box. The package perfectly landed in his right hand, then he turned to the feline with a soft grin, "Hi Bob, how's it going?" "Kinda hungry, but I'll live, pthhhpth. You've got awesome aim, Teddy'd be proud." "Yeah," the boy sighed with a frown, "I wished he would've stayed here for tonight at least."

Bob grinned lazily, "That reminds me, do you remember tonight's rules, pthhhpth?" "Yeah, all the animals dress like jack-o'-lanturns the whole night. Since I'm the only human in town right now, you're all going to chase me for sweets." "Yeah," chuckled his friend, "Sorry, but it's tradition. I've gotta go get ready, pthhhpth, I just wanted to check up on you though. See you later." Bob waved to Andy before departing for his home. The boy smirked when his friend was gone and watched as autumn leaves danced in the air.

_Don't worry. I'll be just fine._

v(-_-)v

Andy curled up at the base of a fully grown peach tree, eyes closed and fingers toying with the hem of his light, lemon dyed hoodie. Crisp autumn wind fluttered through his hair and caressed his magenta cheeks. He gave a frown that did not suit his features, his eyebrows scrunched together as well, _Why do I feel sorry? I've done this before, so I don't understand...  
_

There was a large gust of air, and there came a quiet voice, barely even audible, "Sato, you look kinda stressed." The human peeked at the mummified dog that stood beside him, "Phantom? I'm surprised, I thought you hated being out in the middle of the day." "Yeah, but Rest, um, wanted to know if you got those two out of town." The boy closed his eyes once more, "Taken care of. Dave was planning to move back in with his brother for a while, and Jeff is visiting his father and won't even be back until January. Not like that bit matters though." "That's, er, good. We don't really want a, um, repeat of the three hundred and fifty-second night.", Lucky shuddered. Andy growled with a dark expression, "Don't remind me, she was much to stubborn for me to even _listen_ to her talk." "A-anyway, the other two wanted me to remind you, you almost forgot last time." "I was busy, you try having to hunt down some damn spirits to de-weed a town no one else wants to take care of." "Um, whatever. I'm going to tell Rest, we'll both be back at the same time as usual.", the bandaged animal informed him. The dog disappeared behind the peach tree, Sato decided it was time to head home, _I need to get ready, it's the thousandth night. I can tell this'll be interesting._

v(-_-)v

The young, periwinkle kitten jumped for joy as her rabbit friend helped put on her pumpkin mask, her high voice quite bubbly, "I'm so excited, we're gonna have so much fun chasing Andy, silly!" "Yes, and then tomorrow is also the one year mark for how long he's lived with us in Onett. Agent S is throwing him a small bash to celebrate, ol' bunny.", Doc smiled, slightly letting his british accent show. "I can make punch, and you can make carrot cake, then Kid Cat can get loooots of balloons, right silly?" "Of course ol' bunny. It will be fantastic, even the mayor will come," Doc chuckled softly, "But remember to keep it a secret, Rosie."

v(-_-)v

Six o'clock came rolling by, the human boy changed his wardrobe from light colors to dark boots and jeans, along with a midnight sweater attached to an abnormally long hood that touched the floor when not over his head. He carefully slipped his mysterious black backpack over his shoulders and hopped down the stairs to leave his small mansion. "It's unfortunate I can't stay here," he huffed," I did much better this go around." Andy stepped out of the house, making sure to lock the door securely. Without hesitation, he slid the key under the door as far as he could, he donned a satisfied smirk, knowing it's be near impossible for anyone to reach. A cool, gloved hand rested on his shoulder, he merely rolled his eyes, "Oh come now, you're not even going to try scaring me this time, Jack?" "No", replied the person with a pumpkin helmet, "It never even fazed you. Besides, tonight is a special night, you know." Sato turned to face the Czar of Halloween, still holding his triumphant smirk, "Of course Jack, how could I forget?"

v(-_-)v

"It's about time you got here." A dark wolf leaned on a pine tree, Lucky sat next to him, his knees tucked tightly to his chest and looking down at the grass. "Sorry Rest, I was closing shop and met up with Jack.", Sato apologized. Wolfgang snorted with annoyance clear in his voice, "Wonderful, let's just get through the first tier and go off, I'm not in the mood to be messed with, incase you were wondering." The four gathered and began to discuss their plans. "The last night, er, I got the Weasel," Phantom stated, "So that means it's Sato's turn. The boy silently fist pumped, "What a great way to start the one thousandth. I promise not to get carried away." "He also gets the Thorn and the Lord. Rest, the Thread and the Letter. Jack, um, you have the Detective and the Civic. And...," the dog gave a long draw of breath, "_Lucky _me, I get the Indecisive and the, um, the Needle." "Joy.", pipped Jack, hiding his grin with his headgear. The mountainous canine cut in, "And as usual, the Pawns are free game. This go 'round, Red Eyes will also come at twelve as usual. And Sato?" The mentioned human stretched his arms with a childishly happy expression, "Already on it. Good thing too, I really hate the Weasel."

v(-_-)v

The tanuki behind the counter huffed tiredly as he sifted through piles shipping documents, "Maybe I should close early today, I doubt anyone will even-" The animal's unimportant monologue was cut short by the sound of Nookway's sliding doors. His ex-employee came in the store with his normal, bright face, but dressed in odd clothing. He saw it rude to inquire about his strange outfit, "Andy? Shouldn't you be running from the villagers?" "I'm about to go, I just need to get and axe for something.", he replied politely. Nook smiled, he appreciated how the human was always never curt, unlike some people he had met in the past. The rodent grabbed the tree chopper from under the counter and handed it to the ravenette. The boy carefully held it in his left hand, he wore a confused expression, "Is it sharp enough?" "For wha-"

With one swift swing of his arm, Sato decapitated the tanuki with nearly super human strength.

The cranial mass dropped to the floor with a fleshy, dull thud as the body fell onto the counter top. Thick, crimson blood consumed the pure white documents that had slipped from the shop keeper's paws. It oozed from the base of Tom's neck, bits of muscle and his vertebrae could be viewed from where the liquid flowed from, cut sharp and clean. The boy wore a wide, distorted grin that stretched from ear to ear, a childlike giggle escaped him as he wiped a finger through the warm, sticky blood and gave it a lick one would with a sweet crème. "Thanks for letting me test this out, I don't think it'll work, but thanks anyway. he pulled out a gold sack of bells, and let it fall onto the blood puddle. The murderer threw the axe over his shoulder and continued to laugh as he left.

"Moving on, there's work to be done."

v(-_-)v

Wolfgang and Lucky stood outside 'The Able Sisters', the mummified dog sighed to himself quietly, "Why of all times did I, er, get the Indesisive and the Needle? What a pain." "Why are you complaining? We both know it won't be that difficult for you of all animals, you're almost as skilled as Sato and Jack." "I know", the other groaned, "But it means I'll have to, er, put in effort..." The two entered the tailor shop, where they were greeted by the ever-so-happy Mable, "Hi! Welcome, you must be new in town. My-" The blue hedgehog was interrupted by a pin whizzing past her ear, the sharp just barely missed Phantom's head when he dodged. _The Needle is always aware._ All heads turned to the seamstress by the sewing machine in a back corner, she stood in an offensive position with scissors in her claws, "Mable, get away!" "Sis-", Mable was cut off once again, this time by a dagger wielded by Rest, it stuck straight out from her back. The wolf's movements had been so swift, neither hedgehog had realized the attack at occurred until the youngest cried out loudly. _You can't hear a rest note, it's silent. _Blood splashed everywhere once the knife had been yanked out of her shoulder, she immediately dropped like a stone. "I must have hit a vital nerve.", said the wolf nonchalantly. Sable's dark eyes seared with disgust and hatred, she jumped over the table and charged for Wolfgang, but she was stopped by Lucky's bandages being firmly wrapped around her arms and legs, trapping her. She gasped, she hadn't even noticed him sneak behind her. She turned her head and gapped at the horror before her. Lucky's face was visible, some of his coverings clinging around his neck. She could not break eye contact with those glowing, soulless holes that seemed drilled into his skull. The poor thing didn't even realize he'd just slit her throat with her own weapons.

_The phantom is to be feared, he lurks in the shadows._

v(-_-)v

"So wonderful to see you Sato, I was looking for you," the Czar of Halloween chuckled to the approaching boy, "So how'd it go?" Andy sighed, "I have to say I was disappointed, this timeline's Weasel wasn't even aware, so much for that. "Don't worry, the Thorn is always aware. You're also the one meeting with the Lord this time.", Jack reassured his friend. "True." The human and the creature stepped into the post office together, Pelly was at the other end of the building sorting letters. "Ms. Pelly?", Andy asked. The winged animal directed her attention to the boy, she joyfully beamed, "Hello, is there anything I can help you two with?"

Jack stepped up, "Why yes madam, I've come to deliver a special present to you this fine evening." The pelican flushed at the semi-formal flattery, "Oh thank you, but that isn't necessary." "But indeed it is. Though if you wish to receive your gift, you must first close your eyes." The female did what Jack asked of her, covering her face with her small wings. The Czar of Halloween retrieved a short, strong rope from his pocket and approached the parcel mistress cautiously. Without her noticing, he slipped the already looped snake around her thin, tiny neck. Pelly's arms flew up as an unimaginable force. Her eyes clawed at the deadly rope, choking out unintelligible words. The skin beneath her thick feathers visibly turned a pale violet shade from lack of circulation to her head as he squeezed tighter and tighter. Finally, her body became limp, only being supported by the hands of Jack.

The pumpkin king released the dead bird, Sato simply rolled his eyes, "You can be so predictable, trying to keep things "clean". There's no fun in killing them unless there's blood." "You only say that because you are sadistic and enjoy the sight of blood." "Have you always been so analytical?" "No," replied Jack, "You told me that during the twenty-seventh night, remember?" An insane grin crossed the boy's features as he slung an arm around the Czar's shoulders, "_Oh_, I remember that night quite vividly. The Needle and the Indecisive put up a _magnificent_ battle. You and Phantom were amazing as well. Oh, how I wish to relive that night."

"PELLY?!", shrieked a cracking voice from behind the counter. Jack sighed, "Seems as though it'll have to wait." Andy whipped around to the magenta bird and swiftly moved out of her path of destruction as she lunged for him, a large, rusty letter opener in her wing. "You bastards murdered my sister!", Phyllis yelled furiously, venom in her words. The Czar perched himself on the counter, watching the show with hawk's eyes. The angered animal was lightning fast, but the human possessed quicker feet. She was unable to land a single hit on him, it was as though he had the ability to warp away from her. Phyllis realized she was becoming tired, she could not keep up with him. Sato took his chance as he landed a perfect uppercut to her abdomen. He brought her down with a round house, then proceeded to place his boot over the bird's head. With a large crunch, he effortlessly caved her skull in. He saw the pink muscle and tissue of her brain, and one of her eyeballs, still attached to what remained with a small nerve, fell from its socket and became soup under his foot. He backed away, his pants were drenched from the large back splash of blood from his victim, Jack applauded the boy with a smooth chuckle, "Well done, you've improved quite a bit." "That should be expected," Andy slyly winked, "I learned from Red Eyes, after all."

v(-_-)v

"Well now," announced the wolf, gathered with the other murderers inside of town hall, "We should be off now." "Remember to check the houses for the Letter.", Sato informed Wolfgang as he departed from the group. Phantom lazily kicked the pile that was once Phyllis' head, Jack nudged his shoulder, "Come now, let's get our job done. I'm sure they'll be delighted to see us." "_Joy._"

v(-_-)v

The post man was careful as he snuck near Dave's red-roofed house to deliver a package, he didn't plan on getting killed by those goody-two-shoes psychos. He was relieved when the delivery was complete, _Now all I have to do is hightail it out of this hell hole and- _He didn't have the chance to finish that thought, seeing as a wolf's jaws had clamped down on his neck, cutting off his oxygen supply.

v(-_-)v

The Czar of Halloween groaned at the burning corpse of Cooper beside him, along with a fallen torch stand, "That takes the cake for worst opponent ever." Lucky slumped against the gate, glaring at the bulldog's abdomen that had been torn open. Booker's bloodied, large intestine coiled around his body like a python, and somehow a pale kidney and half of a spleen laid across his face. The mummified animal rubbed a paw over his forehead with exhaustion, "Wow, he was a, er, challenge. I really don't, um, want to ever do anything like that again. Too much effort." "And now, it seems, we wait for Sato."

v(-_-)v

The plaza was deserted, save for the great fountain and Tortimer himself. The elderly mayor stood at the center, putting pressure on his cane to not fall over. A figure came into view, he knew from even so far away, this stranger could be none other than the Prince of Blood. His clothes were stained with the life force of his victims, even his young, demonic face and square spectacles were sprayed with red. His mouth formed a thin line as he stopped walking towards the tortoise. Tortimer gave the prince a soft smile, "So, you've all done the deed." "Yes." Sato conjured a long katana from the depths of his enchanted bag and held it with one hand. "Before the second stage begins, I must remind you of an important detail.", explained the mayor. Sato listened attentively as the sage spoke, "Towards the end, you must make a decision. You know which may lift the curse when the time comes. If you choose incorrectly, you will be trapped in the loop once more. Remember this. Now, you may proceed."

The human took a breath. He wielded the platinum sword forward. He charged. The cool metal slipped through the elder's heart like water. The tortoise's body bursted as though a hundred roman candles had been set off at once, the sparks molded together and came into a single form. A tiny ball of light surrounded in a yellow smoke rose into the night sky and became a bright lovely firework. The Prince of Blood looked into the night with an icy smirk.

"And so the hunt begins."

v(-_-)v

Wolfgang watched as the explosion faded away. "That's our cue." He tossed Pete's corpse into the side of the red house and walked through the tree filled acre. He was surprised when he heard a female voice call out to him, "What's a mutt like you doing out here? Tsk tsk." The blue furred animal turned to the other dressed similarly to Jack, though she wore a mask. He snarled, _That god damned koala is here?_ Yuka frightfully backed away as she found the wolf's blood soaked mouth and teeth. "H-hey, wh-wh-what's that?" Without hesitation, Rest plowed a claw into Yuka's stomach. His talon-like nails heavily raked through her insides as she loudly screamed. Crimson liquid leaked out from the bottom of her mask, and dripped on Wolfgang's arm. He wrenched his hand out of her and wiped her juices on a nearby oak. Her body awkwardly twitched as she dropped to the grass. Wolfgang only rolled his eyes sarcastically as he strode away from the scene. "Good thing I got to kill her. At least I only need to take out one Pawn, I'm not in the mood to get dirty."

v(-_-)v

Rosie tucked her knees to her chest as she hid under the table. She didn't understand why Kid Cat instructed her to stay home, she really wanted to go with the others to chase Andy, but he looked really worried for some reason. She chose to do what he wanted. "I bet Doc and everyone else is having fun.", the kitten huffed. Sitting in that place was oddly comforting for her, she could feel herself nodding off. "So sleepy, silly..." As she was willing herself to close her eyes, she picked up on the sound of the front door creaking. Rosie held her breath, she wasn't scared, but something didn't feel right to her. She heard footsteps and wanted to ask who was there, but her mind compelled her to do so. "Rosie," called a familiar voice, "Are you here, ol' bunny?" "Doc!" The young feline immediately jumped from under the iris table and her arms wrapped around the rabbit's stomach as she violently sobbed. She didn't understand why, but she was happy her friend came for her, "D-Doc, I missed you!"

_The Czar in disguise shall always befriend a kind maiden._

v(-_-)v

Kid Cat rushed through the coniferous trees at a high pace, swear began clumping together in his fur. "Dammit, I better not be too late.", he growled, making sure to keep his voice down. He calmed, though not much, at the sight of his friend's house. He busted through the door and shouted into the dark room, "Rosie, are you all right?!" No answer. He viewed a lump resting on the bed, he sighed, "She's such a heavy sleeper..." He reached over to the lights and turned back to the cat. "I'm going to be sick." The heroic animal flinched at the mutilated body, he could barely even recognize that it was once Rosie. Her jaw was hanging off the top of the skull by a thin string of flesh. Where the eyeballs should have been, he only saw bloody veins in the muscles. Tufts of fur laid scattered around her, Kid Cat covered his mouth and nose from the vomit inducing odor with tearful eyes. Something in his heart burned as he yelled, "Dammit! I was too late... Augh!" He ran away.

v(-_-)v

Lucky leaned against the peach tree, frowning as he fiddled with the bandages on his arm. "This is boring," he groaned silently, "Sato and Jack look happy, and Rest is still Rest, so he's just indifferent. What about me? Honestly, I'd rather be sleeping than having to cleanse this town every Halloween. Stupid timelines." "Hey, who're you, chipmunk?" Phantom gazed at the speaker, a brown squirrel with too much makeup, by the name of Pecan. She wore the standard costume, but no mask. "Just a traveler passing through.", he falsely stated. "You look kind of troubled, chipmunk. What's eating at you?" The dog sighed, she was going to die anyways, so he didn't care what he told her, "I'm not really happy with the things I have to do, but it's not like I want to stop." Pecan smiled at the dog, "You should do what you think is the right thing to do, or else you won't be happy. It's your decision." Lucky took a moment to think; a lightbulb, shining and bright, turned on in his head, "You're right, I should do just that." "That's the spirit, ch-" Phantom gripped the sides of the girl's head and roughly twisted it backwards with a crack. He let the squirrels body plummet as he climbed the fruit tree and drifted off on a branch.

"That's the best advice I've ever gotten."

v(-_-)v

Bob kicked at the sand in a southern acre by the beach, he sighed, "Wow, Andy's really good at this, pthhhpth."

v(-_-)v

The elephant pulled back the hammer and placed his stubby hand on the trigger, he was ready to kill those bastards.

Big Top knew if Kid Cat and Agent S were still here on this Earth, they'd be safe together. He watched the figure of the Knight of silence creep through the shadows, living up to the qualities of his title. _I can't even hear his footsteps. I've got to get in a shot._ He raised the weapon up to eye level, away from him, letting the tip of the revolver trail the wolf. He pulled the trigger. BANG.

The green clad shooter's eyes widened, he didn't hit his target.

The elephant frantically turned around, but the wolf was not there. Realization washed over him. _Shit, he's-_ A heavy body knocked the wind out of Big Top, flinging the revolver out of his grasp as well. He blocked a bloody claw threatening to slash at his trunk, but failed to evade the second piercing its way through his chest. His scream cracked in his throat, tasting warm, metallic flavored liquid in his mouth as the nails tore through his fragile lungs, just next to his drumming heart. His voice quickly died, as did he, his lifeless beady eyes still wide with surprise.

Wolfgang frowned at his blood bathed arms, he was going to have to do a lot of scrubbing later.

v(-_-)v

Doc sat on the edge of his modern bed, his helmet set upon a pillow as he gazed at the photo in his paws. If not for his foggy glasses, tears would be seen forming at the corners of his eyes as he reduced the picture to shreds. "The Czar of Halloween feeling remorse? How absurd."

v(-_-)v

Sato frowned, not seeing a soul in sight for about a twenty yard radius around the slightly rundown tailor shop. "Ugh, I wonder who's left?" The Prince of Blood went through the mental hit list. _Jack must've gotten Rosie by now. Yuka and Pecan are dead for sure. I _know _Kid Cat is running around here, thought either Agent S or Big Top got taken down by Rest. Then Bob... _Andy shook his head, he didn't want to think about that.

v(-_-)v

Agent S could feel goosebumps on her arms form when she viewed her friend's blank, far away eyes. He claimed a retro chair for himself, not saying a single word. The squirrel was tempted to ask about Rosie, but she was already aware of the situation. "What are we going to do?" "I saw them," Kid Cat breathed, pale as a ghost, "The nine sages, R-Rosie, Yuka, and even Big Top. Pecan, Doc, and Bob are probably dead too. I-I saw the Czar of Halloween and the Duke of Shadows, b-but I couldn't- I wa-was too afraid to face them. The girl squirrel placed a kind paw on his shoulder, he noticeably flinched, "It's okay to be afraid, fear can make you stronger." He shook his head and glared down at the pistol attached to his hip, "No, it won't. What good am I if I can't even fire a gun at the enemy?" Agent S couldn't understand what reached her ears, this wasn't the cheerful, amazing, fearless Kid Cat she knew. "Kid-"

The front door nearly flew off its hinges as it was kicked down by none other than the Prince of Blood.

He brandished two slim, silver katanas, his freakish grin and slate eyes of blood lust belonged to the devil himself. "Hey there guys," his soft tone and silky voice betrayed his intentions, "I've been looking for you." Agent S defensively backed into the wall, she had no way to protect herself; she was vulnerable. She wanted to ask what the psychopath wanted, but there was really no reason to. Sato drew closer, purposely making his movements slow and small, "I'm in such a good mood right now, I fay just sever your tounges and force you to swallow them whole. Then I can watch as you die from blood loss and choke simultaneously. There'd be so much blood, I could craft a mural on the walls. Such a wonderous idea."

Like a flash of listening, Kid Cat whipped out his pistol. His arms twitched uncontrollably, his eyes blinked at every tiny gasp that escaped him. "St-ststay back! We d-d-d-don't care if you guys are trying to save this timeline, just l-let it r-r-rot!" "Kid...", the squirrel whispered, not knowing the stranger in front of her. "I-I don't even care a-a-about this place anymore, just d-don't kill me!"

With fear filled eyes, the cat averted the gun from Andy, and faced it towards Agent S.

The two animals made eye contact, the girl's breath hitched at the cat's words, "I-I'll k-k-kill her, to g-gain your trust." Sato's Cheshire grin grew, "Go ahead." "Kid, please d-"

_BANG._

The echoing bullet penetrated the squirrels' skull, point-blank range. The two watched the lifeless body drop like a bag of rocks, her last expression pleading for her murderer not to do the done deed. "I... did it.", Kid muttered, his mind clear and features relaxing. It was as if he hadn't just killed his childhood friend. "Well done," the prince congratulated the feline with a light laugh, "That was quite amazing." Kid Cat was silent, his hazy, unreadable eyes were set on the fallen agent. He wanted to say something, anything, but it seemed as though he caught his own tounge. _Maybe I'm not evil_, he thought, _I can help save the timelines and-_

Kid Cat gave a searing shriek at the katana forced through his left shoulder. He glared back at the demonic human with shock, "I thought y-you would spare m-me! Augh, we had a deal!" The boy simply cackled as he twisted the blade around, bone crunched in the process, "I never agreed, I just said it'd be fun to watch." With his second blade in hand, Sato hacked off Kid's head with one fatal blow. It rolled off of his shoulders and on Agent's stomach, coating both mammals with the life juices of the cat. _I love decapitation, it makes such a beautiful work of art to see the emotions of their last seconds in life eternally etched into their faces. _Andy couldn't deny it; though he was a hero, he was insane. He enjoyed the murders more than he should, but it wasn't entirely his fault. He was once a noble and kind human before he became the Prince of Blood. Before he made the Pact. Before he met the King of Once Was.

But that was in the past, and he had no desire to alter that. Or, he was just too demented to care about that anymore.

v(-_-)v

Lucky cracked an eye open and gazed upon the stars. If his wrappings were removed, a sly smirk would be present.

"I wonder if he can really do it this time."

v(-_-)v

"Andy."

The prince turned to the doorway. A lilac feline with dark clothing stood there with his festive mask removed, though strangely, his expression could not be deciphered. Sato frowned, he was no longer in his crazed state and seemed apologetic towards his friend, who was looking at the bodies on the floor. "Bob-" "I overheard all of you, Jack, Rest, and Shadow. I understand what you're trying to do." Bob glided over to the squirrel's corpse and eyed the gun next to her body. Sato made no indication of movement, except for his tightening grip on his weapons. He couldn't kill him, and he knew it. He may have been psychotic enough to do it, but his nearly non-existant conscious forbid him from moving a muscle. His friend took the pistol and positioned the weapon to his temple finger on the trigger. _He's going to do it._ The human wanted to stop him; shout, yell, scream, anything to make Bob throw the gun away. He couldn't. He felt his breath stop.

"I know this has to happen, I know you can't do it either. I'll make things easy and do it myself."

v(-_-)v

The wolf found the Czar taking a leisurely stroll though the forest and decided to join him. Wolfgang and Jack came up to the peach tree a certain lazy dog was napping upon. "Shadow! Do you know where Sato is?", the knight called out. Cracking an amber eye open, he groaned, "No. He's probably, er, finishing up. Just, um, quit bothering me." The other two sighed and plopped down over the grass, completely ignoring the dead squirrel nearby. "I wonder where Sato ran off to.", said Jack.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear!", called the Prince's voice, he came running to the group of three with a light grin. Wolfgang growled at the bloody boy, "Where did you go?" He ignored his friend's question and asked Jack one of his own, "What are the counts?" "Rest took a koala and Big Top, Shadow had that squirrel over there, and I of course, took Rosie." "Good, we got all of them. Let's head to the warp."

v(-_-)v

The four stood before the train station, they watched as a monochrome locomotive zoomed as quick as lightning before coming to a halt. Out from the dream-like vehicle's doors came a feline with large crimson slits for eyes. Slowly, he strode down the brick steps and faced the heros with a warm smile. "Good evening," he greeted them, his voice light yet twisted, "You've done well."

_The King of Once Was._

"Tonight marks the one thousandth night, and it may also be the day of the curse breaking. For some of you.", Rover stated. "Did someone...?", Jack wondered. The king shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure, but it's merely a possibility. Anyways, it's time." One by one, the autumn leaves surrounding them whirrled around the group, and within an instant, they disappeared.

All except for Sato and Rover.

"You let it happen again." The boy did not meet the other's eyes, he only apologized, "I... wasn't able to handle the situation." "You understand what this means." "..." "It was Bob again, correct?", asked the cat. "..." The prince still refused to make contact. Rover frowned, his bloody orbs irises darkening, "I'm truly sorry about all of this, but it must be done." He pressed a soft paw to the human's forehead, the boy whispered, his voice inaudible, "Just do it already."

A shock spread through Andy's body, he felt a searing pang strike his heart. He closed his eyes. A voice rang out in his head, with a teasing and amused tone.

_"Failed the task, so reverse the clock. It is the prince trapped in this loop, for he shall not retrieve what he sought. Should this occur once more, it will surely distort his core._

v(-_-)v

A short boy no older than seventeen sat alone in a dark, empty train car. He looked out the window with a sigh, wondering why he was even moving out of the family house, heading for Folsense with only ten thousand bells to live off. He twiddled his thumbs and watched as his glasses lenses fogged and cleared repeatedly from the cold air. "Hey, is this seat taken?" Droopy, light eyes swiveled to face a dark, periwinkle dyed cat with unusual eyes that seemed to stare into the boy's soul. Even though the stranger seemed to creep him out, he shook his head, his mother always taught him to not be rude to others. He saw the odd feline hop into the cushioned seat across from him, he wore a large smile, "It's November the first, right?" The boy nodded, though he couldn't shake the feeling he's seen his cat before. "Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Rover, how about you?" Something inside the boy seemed to be amused, laughing like a mad man. He didn't understand why, but he felt the urge to let an uncharacteristic, wide smirk grace his lips at Rover's question.

"Yami. My name is Yami."

* * *

**That was okay, considering I suck at writing one-shots and I'd do better with a well thought out, multi-chapter series. It was fun though, and I always wanted to write a Halloween themed story (and incase you were wondering, yes, my favorite movies are majorly Tim Burton movies and Harry Potter). And if you actually read this whole thing to the end, thank you so much. remember to watch out for Jack, Wolfgang, and Lucky if they move into your town (insert demonic laughter in the background). I plan on trying to improve at these sorts of stories (also 2nd and 3rd person POV and being much more detailed). Thank you for reading, and have a Happy Halloween. d( +_+)b**


End file.
